Freedom's just another word
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: ...for nothing left to lose. Und ist es das, womit Billy Coen auf seiner Flucht kämpfen muss? Mit einer Freiheit, die wie morsche Planken unter seinen Füßen knarrt und jederzeit zu zerbrechen droht? Oder gibt es da mehr? Erlösung? Oder etwas viel Schlimme


**Freedom's just another word for nothing left to loose**

oder: Welches oder? Ist euch dieser eine Titel nicht lang genug?

-

„Ich schätze es ist Zeit, auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Offiziell ist Leutnant Billy Coen tot." 

Offiziell? Welche andere Version gab es denn, die für ihn nun noch eine Rolle spielte? Aber eigentlich hätte er es von Anfang an besser wissen müssen. Sein Todesurteil, besiegelt mit einem Stempel. Entkommen? Die Chance darauf eine Illusion, die es nie gegeben hatte.

Aber es war auch zu verlockend gewesen, den kleinen Autounfall im Wald als Wink des Schicksals zu betrachten. Vergebung für ein Verbrechen, das er nicht begangen hatte. Flucht vor der Justiz, die nicht nur blind sondern auch taub und stur war. Uneinsichtig. Engstirnig. Aber keinesfalls stumm. Sündenböcke, deren Namen sie von den Dächern schreien. Vor langer Zeit hatte er geglaubt, nie einer von ihnen zu werden.

Glauben, nicht wissen. Denn sein Wissen verschwand mit ihm in der Dunkelheit des Waldes. Und dort würde er ihn bekämpfen, den wahren Feind. Umbrella. So wie er sein Gesicht verlor, hatten sie ihr Gesicht gewahrt. Und kratzte man die aalglatte Oberfläche an der richtigen Stelle ab, so zeigte sich der Konzert in seiner wahren Gestalt. Verfaultes Grauen, Moral und Ethik, die zusammen mit den Leichen im Keller verrottete und Betrug, der durch die Reihen floss wie das Blut der Hintergangenen.

Doch er würde es nicht zu seinem Problem machen. Eine Nacht lang hatte er gegen die Abgründe gekämpft und in ihnen die Vergebung für eine Schuld gesucht, die einzig und allein andere auf seine Schultern gelegt hatten. Nein, Umbrella gehörte nicht zu seiner Vergangenheit und Umbrella würde keinen Platz in seiner Zukunft bekommen.

‚Zukunft, welche Zukunft?' Der Spott seiner Gedanken trat an die Oberfläche und verfing sich in seiner Kehle, sodass es ihn würgte. Das? Ja. Und der Geruch dieses Ortes. Er war ein Narr, sich hier einsperren zu lassen. Und noch schlimmer als das war die Demütigung. Das Wissen darum, dass er eine zweite Chance gehabt hatte. Flucht. Kampf. Erlösung. Doch was hatte er mit dieser Chance angestellt? 

Hatte er sie etwa in Hoffnung investiert? Hoffnung, wie sie vielleicht irgendwo begraben lag, unter den leeren Augen derer, die an diesem Ort voller Schmutz und Schweiß mit ihm in einer Reihe standen? Tatsächlich. Manche hatten den Glauben an ein besseres Danach noch nicht verloren, selbst jene, die aus einer Vergangenheit gekrochen waren, die seiner so verblüffend ähnlich war.

Doch was war mit ihm selbst? Konnten die anderen Hoffnung in ihm sehen, wenn sie ihn ansahen? Oder blieben sie blind, ohne Antwort, weil sie hinsehen konnten so lange sie wollten, ohne etwas zu finden?

Er wusste es selbst nicht mehr. Als er wieder alleine war, war er gerannt. Gerannt, immer nur gerannt. Doch es hätte nicht ewig weitergehen können, auch nicht, wenn es anders gekommen wäre. Irgendwo musste der Lauf aufhören, irgendwann musste er an den Punkt kommen, an dem Vergangenheit und Zukunft zerfielen und nur noch die Fesseln der Gegenwart blieben, die zu schwer waren, um noch länger zu rennen.

Deshalb war er hier. An diesem Ort. Den er hasste, weil es dort viel zu eng war. Den er hasste, wegen der Kleidung. Wegen dem Geruch, wegen den Farben, wegen der Arbeit und dem Dreck. Er hasste jene, die den Ort leiteten und jene, die ständig ein und aus gingen. Die anderen? Sie wollten fliehen, genau wie er. Doch es ging nicht. Noch nicht.

Er trat einen Schritt nach vor und sah in das Gesicht des stämmigen Mannes. Feindbild. Und doch in gewisser Hinsicht der Grund, warum er noch am Leben war. Fettige Haare. Nicht so schlimm wie seine und die der anderen unter ihren ekelhaften Mützen, doch hätte sich der Mann etwas besseres leisten können.

Egal. Denken. Es war nicht mehr sein Problem. Und doch konnte er sich einen Blick in die Augen seines Gegenüber nicht verkneifen, konnte seine Gedanken für einen Moment nicht in eine bessere Richtung lenken. Urteilen. Verurteilen. Beurteilen. Und alles hing von ihm ab. Doch je schneller er alles hinter sich brachte, desto schneller würde er wieder Kraft haben. Kraft zu rennen.

Qualen. Menschenunwürdige Qualen. Irgendwann würden auch sie verschwinden. Doch noch nicht jetzt. Noch musste er tief durchatmen, musste den Gestank verdrängen und seine trockenen Lippen zu einem Lächeln in die Höhe zwingen.

„Herzlich willkommen bei Burger King. Was darf ich Ihnen servieren?"

**Fin.**

-

Na wenn das nicht mal wieder dramatisch und mitreißend war, dann weiß ich auch nicht.


End file.
